


Our Song

by andprosper



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andprosper/pseuds/andprosper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written using “Our Song.” Crack!fic. Please don’t take seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Song

Koschei was sitting next to Theta in a field of red. Theta was rambling with a huge grin on his face as usual, one hand resting on his knee and the other on top of Koschei’s. Koschei put his hand in front of Theta’s lips to silence him and Theta looked at him curiously. “Is something wrong, Koschei?”

“Nothing. I was just thinking how we don’t have a song.”

“A song?” Theta looked confused. “Koschei,” he began, “our song is the slam of Tardis doors, sneaking out late, tapping on your window. When you’re with me and you talk real slow because it’s late and we don’t want anyone to know,” Theta rambled, a grin on his face as he continued, “Our song is the way you laugh. The first time I didn’t kiss you and I should have.”

Koschei rolled his eyes and left for home. It had been a difficult day, and he was ready to end it. He almost didn’t notice the flowers and a note that said: Our song is the slam of Tardis doors, sneaking out late, tapping on your window. When you’re with me and you talk real slow because it’s late and we don’t want anyone to know. Our song is the way you laugh. The first time I didn’t kiss you and I should have. Play it again.”

Koschei had to admit, nothing sounded better than the slam of Tardis doors. He shook his head and found Theta in the field waiting for him. “Really, Theta?”

“I thought it was really something. Had to write it down.”

Koschei tucked the card in Theta’s pocket. “So you don’t forget it.”

“Well, what if you forget it?”

“Oh, I never will,” Koschei smirked and wrapped his arms around Theta.

 

“You know, Doctor,” the Master’s voice sounded in the space ship the Doctor was trapped on. “I’ve heard every album, listened to the radio, waiting for something to come along that was as good as our song.”

“Your song, Doctor?” Wilf asked. “You have a song? Doctor was he…is he…your boyfriend?”

The Doctor smiled sadly, “more than that, Wilf.”

“When the time comes, Doctor, could you kill him? This man…he’s changed everyone…he’s got to be stopped.”

The Doctor remained silent and Wilf let out a long breath, but said nothing. The Master’s voice sounded through the ship again. “Do you remember it, Doctor? Our song? You probably don’t. Maybe I should remind you.”

“Please don’t,” the Doctor choked, ignoring the circuits he’d been trying to repair.

“Our song is the slam of Tardis doors. Sneaking out late, tapping on your window. When you’re with me and you talk real slow because it’s late and we don’t want anyone to know.”

“Our song is the way you laugh,” the Doctor began to speak with him softly. “The first time I didn’t kiss you and I should have...” The Master had stopped speaking, but the Doctor continued, “When I left home, before I left you alone, I wished more than anything for us to play it again.”


End file.
